parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Princess Detective part 4 - Enter Cruella
(As Jasmine plays a mournful tune, Mulan nudges Zephyr encouragingly.) *Mulan: Go on, Zephyr. (Zephyr walks towards her, determined to make her listen now that Jasmine is unoccupied with her detective work.) *Zephyr: Now will you please listen to me? My mommy’s gone and I'm all alone. (Jasmine pauses temporarily.) *Jasmine: (still depressed) Young man, this is a most inopportune time. (She resumes playing, but after seeing Zephyr’s sad face, decides to humor him.) *Jasmine: Surely your father know where she is. *Zephyr: I--- I don't have a father. (Jasmine screeches the violin as she abruptly sits up.) *Jasmine: (uncertainly) Well... um... well, then perhaps...(firmly) See here! I simply have no time for lost mothers. (turns away) *Zephyr: (now annoyed as he puts his hands on his hips, defiantly) I didn't lose her. She was taken by a clown. (The princess’ eyes widen and she leans towards Zephyr intently; clearly, this information is of great importance.) *Jasmine: Did you say...CLOWN? (smirks) *Zephyr: Yes. *Jasmine: (expectantly, still smirking) Did she have a black mask? *Zephyr: I don't know. But she wore a Red and Black Suit! (This information is key to Jasmine, who stands up on the arms of the chair, her arms wide.) *Jasmine: HA! *Mulan: I say, do you know her? *Jasmine: (sitting on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation) Know her? That clown, one Harley Quinn by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Cruella de Vil! (Jaden points his bow in the direction of the fireplace, where a picture of a devil woman sits on the mantle frame. The flames in the fire burst and lightning strikes as we see a close up of Cruella de Vil’s sinister grin.) *Mulan: Uh...Cruella? *Jasmine: (leans over the top of the chair and delivers the next few lines from different locations, accenting Cruella de Vil’s character.) She's a genius, Mulan. (She ducks down and reappears at the side.) A genius... twisted for evil. (Then Jasmine moves in front of the chair.) The Empress of crime! *Mulan: As bad as all that, eh? *Jasmine: (now behind them, poking her head through a banister; hoarsely) Worse! For years, I've tried to capture her and I've come close... (She stands and holds her fist out towards the picture.)...so very close. But each time she's narrowly evaded my grasp. (Jasmine’s voiceover continues as the camera takes us deeper and deeper through China’s sewers.) *Jasmine: Not a corner of China's safe while Cruella’s at large. There's no evil scheme she wouldn't concoct! No depravity she wouldn't commit. (We come to an empty barrel on its side, and an iron door with bars.) Who knows what dastardly scheme that villainess may be plotting even as we speak... (Inside the prison, a mechanical robot is pouring tea into a cup. Esmeralda is working at a podium, controlling its movements.) (An evil woman is at the door, monitoring her progress. She has extremely chalk white skin, double sided black and white hair. She wears a huge golden fur coat with a little fur purse and a black dress underneath . Her name is Cruella de Vil. Cruella’s voice is regal and wicked.) *Cruella: (chuckles evilly) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Esmeralda? And aren't you proud to be a part of it? *Esmeralda: This whole thing...i-i-it's monstrous! (She continues working at the controls, getting the robot to pour a spoonful of sugar into the teacup and stir.) *Cruella: (from o.c.) We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? (cut to her’') You know what will happen if you...fail? (In Cruella's hands is a small gold bell which obviously holds a certain threat. She rings it once, but instead of being afraid, Esmeralda becomes angry and defiant.) *Esmeralda: I-I-I don't care! (She jerks hard on the controls, making the robot dump the cup of tea on its head. The robot seizes the teapot and pours that onto its head as well, then hurls it towards Cruella, who dodges just in time. The robot is flailing around and finally stops, but not before squirting oil out, which lands on Cruella's coat. The devil woman scowls at the resultant stain.) *Esmeralda: You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this...this...this evil any longer! (Cruella has wiped the oil from her coat and breathes out her cigarette smoke. She smiles.) *Cruella: (biting off rage) Mmm...(normally) Very well. If that is your decision. (She picks up Zephyr’s knight doll and winds it up.) Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your son brought here. *Esmeralda: Z-Zephyr? *Cruella: Yes. Hm-hm, yes. (She sets the doll down and watches it dance; mockingly) I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall him. *Esmeralda: (from o.c.) You...you wouldn't! (Cruella picks up the doll again, and squeezes it until it breaks. She gazes at the doll in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at the young woman.) *Cruella: (yelling) FINISH IT, ESMERALDA!! (With a heavy heart, Esmeralda does as she's told.) (Outside, Cruella is humming to herself as she writes a list.) *Cruella: Oh, I love it when I'm nasty. (She looks above the doorway to another barrel, where Harley Quinn is hanging from the faucet, sleeping.) *Cruella: Harley? (Harley doesn't awaken, so Cruella screams in her face.) *Cruella: (calling back) HARLEY!! (Startled, the clown lady falls from her perch and rolls down the stairs at Cruella's feet.) *Cruella: Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. And you know what to do, and no mistakes! *Harley: (chuckles nervously) Yes, no...no...no mistakes, ma’am. (quickly reading the list) Tools, gears, boy, armor, Amazon wigs... *Cruella: (impatiently yelling from the doorway) NOW, Harley! *Harley: I'm going, I'm going! I'm going! (Harley rushes over to a drain grate, lifts it up and disappears below.) Category:Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts